The protectors
HISTORIC PAGE Rules 1. You have to be able to speak english 2. You have to be nice 3. You have to protect other members when they need help. 4. You have to be loyal to the clan and his members. If not, you get kicked. Want to join? Reasons To Join--------------------- 1:Wouldn't it be nice to have a group of people to ask questions to and talk about game and strategy? 2: Is there a relentless Hacker ruthlessly and carelessly Hacking you everyday while leaving his ip on your log to taunt you with? 3: Are you having trouble keeping your coins to get your next much needed device or network upgrade? Group Benefit's -------------------- 1:(MoneySheet)Weekly updated page of ip's of low level players to easily bypass and upload spams on and start making your cash flow actually flow. I am currently also working on sheets for Mid(25-50 Encryptor Lv) and High(50-100 Encryptor Lv) Tiered INACTIVE "CashCow" Sheets so you can have a boost on farming for high sums. 2: (Protection) If those pesky hackers keep coming back to steal your coins while leaving an ip to rub it in your face, PLEASE tell us. Personally there is nothing I love to do more then to scare away a person that is constantly farming you. And I/We are VERY convincing ;) Ask about the 7 ways I can make them want to quit HackEx Hahaha 3: (BoosterPacks) Find yourself short on that new Bolt, Nova, Nova S or 5G Network? No need to worry, I will personally send you enough to boost you into your next purchase for your much wanted item or app. 4:(Inside Strategy) Want to know a few tips on getting a foot up on others? Or how about making money while keeping yours safe? We got the know how to give you an double bladed edge over your average hacker. 5:(A place to chat) We in our group are friendly. We do not judge, and anyone new or experienced alike can join. Talk about the game all you want, Strategy is highly welcomed! I personally love to talk about the game. Why We Do This------------------- Its not because we are bored, have no lives, or have to much free time. Its because we love this game, and would like to help others and make the game that much better and more fun for everyone in our group. We are good peeps =] Joining------------------------- Its very easy to join our group. Go download the app called line > Make an account > You may add any one of the following ID's and they will get you get you squared away. ID for Co-Leader Jose: 3689421468 || ID for Vice Leader Leon: 62746284628 || ID for Vice Leader West: exgardon || ID for Vice Leader Ceci: peacelovececi || They will send you a message as soon as they are available and invite you to the group. "I fear not the person who has practiced 10,000 hack 1 time, I fear the person who has practiced 1 hack 10,000 times." -Bruce Lee